


Haven't Seen You in a While

by AvengetheWincesters (AvengeTheWinchesters_WithBooks)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheWinchesters_WithBooks/pseuds/AvengetheWincesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Pietro brings the reader to meet Wanda but things derail from plans... (slightly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Seen You in a While

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'll apologize for how terrible this is in advance. I also half-assed the end bc I really wanted to finish this up. I'd appreciate constructive criticism. :)

“So I finally get to meet your sister?” You asked Pietro excited as he walked you from your apartment to the Avengers tower. It was roughly 3 miles away. “Yes, and she’s excited to meet you too.” You squealed a little internally at the thought. Pietro had told you so many things about Wanda and she seemed like a great person. You and Pietro had been really good friends before he disappeared. You also had lived in Sokovia with him as a child. After he disappeared, you decided to move to New York. It was a mystery to you how you’d never met Wanda. As you entered the spacious lobby, you were greeted by a tall, muscular blond haired man.

You kind of recognized his facial features from when you saw the avengers fighting on news reports. The man introduced himself as Steve. The three of you then made your way into the elevator to one of the highest floors. The interior looked so much better than you’d ever imagined. There was so much room for almost everything. “y/n?” You turned your head to see a fit redhead smiling (smirking maybe?) your way. She was extremely pretty and introduced herself as Natasha. The two of you chatted for a moment. She said how Pietro always talks about your friendship back in Sokovia. As she spoke her smirk hinted that she could see something between you two. “Oh, uh… there’s nothing really going on between him and I. We’re just really good friends.”  
You said. Pietro called you over to a room. “This must be y/n.” You gasped, “You’re Wanda? Oh, you’re stunning!” She was wearing a red and black striped dress and black flats. “You look good too. Pietro has said much about you. He has led me to believe you and him have a deeper relationship.” As she finished, she looked up at Pietro with a smirk. You tried to stifle a giggle as he tried to stop blushing. He sped out of the room, probably to avoid embarrassment. “So what has he told you?” you ask. 

“He talked much about how he misses your relationship you had as children. As much as he talks about you know, I wonder why he didn’t say much before.” “Well, yeah he probably did miss me. But truth is I really missed him too. And I wouldn’t really say in a romantic way, but we have gotten close, it’s just that I miss the fun we had together.” You looked at Wanda solemnly and she returned your gaze. “You should talk to him. You two should try to have what you had then.” You nodded. You got up to do as she said.

You wandered through different hallways looking for Pietro. You ran into several other avengers which greeted you warmly. When you finally found him he was walking (for once) in the same direction as you, probably to his room. As he walked in he glanced up to you and motioned for you to enter with him, you followed him in and he closed the door softly. From what you saw, his room was a perfect representation of himself. However your line of sight was quickly altered when he wrapped his arms around your waist and pushed you against the door with his body. His lips captured yours nearly perfectly, “I’ve missed you, little one.” You smirk at the thought of him making fun of your height as kids. “I’ve missed you too.” you breathed between kisses.   
You ran your fingers through his silver hair as his arms gripped tighter. You two separated for mere moments for air then your lips clashed again. His lips moved gracefully against yours and you responded affectionately. When you separated for good, he quipped “You told Natasha we are good friends, how good of friends are we now?” As your foreheads touched, you whispered, “We, are very good friends Pietro Maximoff.” 

After your encounter with Pietro, you went back to Wanda’s room to speak with her more and get to know her better. You knocked on her door and slowly entered. “Y/n, you’re back. That wasn’t very long. Did you even talk?” “Haha, yeah we talked, sort of. But how are you? I mean I only know your name. And that your favorite color seems to be red.” Wanda glanced up at you. “There’s not much to know about me. Pietro and I are more or less the same person. We went through everything together.” “There are definitely more differences between then him and you than you’d think. Come on we’ll go figure them out now.” For the rest of the day, you and Wanda had more fun with each other than both of you would’ve thought and became very close friends.


End file.
